With the development of computer network and communications technologies, obtaining relevant information via the Internet has become essential part of user's daily life and work. For example, when a user browses link information about fond rich media files from the Internet via a terminal device, in which the rich media files include network picture, animation and image. The user may click on the rich media. file link information, so as to trigger to generate a download request. Terminal device identifier and rich media file identifier may be carried by the download request. And then, the download request may be sent to a network server. The network server receives the download request, searches for a rich media file corresponding to the rich media file identifier in a rich media file database, outputs the Obtained rich media file to the terminal device corresponding to the terminal device identifier. Subsequently, the terminal device may obtain, store and display the rich media file issued by the network server.
In the prior art, take a network picture as an example, after receiving the download request from a user, a network server may send an original network picture stored in a network picture database to a terminal device. Alternatively, the network server may first resize the original network picture according to a picture size preset by operators based on their experience, and then send the resized network picture to the terminal device. When browsing the network picture downloaded with the terminal device, the user may adjust the displayed network picture with operation controls displayed on a screen interface. For example, the adjustment may include adjusting the displayed network picture to fit the screen size of the terminal device, so as to facilitate the user to browse.
Thus, it can be seen that, in the existing method for obtaining a network picture from a network server, a user needs to change size of the obtained network picture according to size of display screen of the terminal device, so as to facilitate browsing, which makes user operations cumbersome and affects user experience. More particularly, when there is a need to browse a large number of network pictures, the user needs to perform similar operations on each displayed network picture, which not only increase frequency of user's operations, but also affect user experience. Meanwhile, valuable time of the user may also be wasted. Furthermore, when size of the downloaded network picture is relatively large, compared with size of display screen of the terminal device, increased but unnecessary network load and traffic flow costs for the user may be incurred. When size of the downloaded network picture is relatively small, display effect of the downloaded network picture after being resized on the terminal device screen may be poor, and user's experience may be affected.